A Captain and a Small Soldier (Rewritten)
by TheRealMiraJ
Summary: Eren has himself in a bind with one of Hange's crazy experiments and has become a child and Hange wants Levi to watch him! How will this end for Eren and Levi finding a way to care for the new smaller Eren.
1. Chapter 1

Eren's P.O.V.

Today was like any other day, but that was until I went to see Hange for another one of her experiments that she had planned for me. She told me that I needed to get into my titan form for this experiment and drink an oddly bubbly, warm, red-ish like liquid that came in a small beaker. So, I didn't think twice about it and did what I was told. I bit my thumb hard before the transformation began to turn me into a titan; steam engulfing my body as muscle and skin whirled and wrapped my body. As soon as I was in my form I looked down at Hange screaming with excitement.

"Okay Eren! Now you just need to drink the liquid in the beaker!" Hange yelled as she pointed at a table where the beaker is and conveniently to where I could get it without harming anything or anyone as I'm in my titan form.

I went over with a loud and heavy steps before picking up the decent sized beaker and poured into my mouth, surprisingly not breaking the glass and drank it, but when I did I felt something was off. My whole body started to become hot and felt like I was burning on the inside. It was so hot and boiling that it began to feel painful to where it felt unbelievable. It took me a few minutes of screaming and Hange yelling at me that I would be okay that I finally gave up and I slapped the nape of my neck and ripped myself from my neck, making a horrendous sound of screaming and ripping flesh as steam sizzled the air. I held my body in pain as I was on my knees with my eyes closed.

"AHHHG!" I screamed loudly with my body feeling like it was on fire even out of my titan form. It left like my whole body was just grilling and I couldn't do anything. That was when Hange started to run to me in a panic as she couldn't, for the life of her, figure out why this was happening to me.

"Th-This wasn't supposed to happen! I made sure this serum would work with Sunny and Bean! Uh, what to do, what to do-! GAH!" Hange scratched the back of her head with both of her hands messing up her ponytail as sh was freaking out unsure of what to do.

Before I knew it, I had passed out of exhaustion into the ground with a loud thud. I felt really odd, I felt like my air was shorter and everything felt. . . Bigger? After a few assumed hours Hange was next to me when I awoke. I looked at Hange in confusion and then at myself as I realized that my clothes where bigger than they used to be and that my hands, arms, and legs were smaller as well.

"I may have missed something in the serum." Hange looked at me strangely as she spoke to me. "Levi… He's definitely gonna kill me if he finds out about this." Hange kneels down by me rapping me in my bigger clothes.

"What are you doing?!" I worm around and struggle to get out of Hange's grasp as she has me tight in her arms.

"I'm so sorry Eren, I may or may not have accidentally turned you into something you're not supposed to." Hange spoke to me as she held me with her arms out. "We're gonna have to do something about this that's for sure." She then stops to think and as I try to speak as she did, but I was just cut off. "Ah I got it! We're gonna change your name for now until I find an antidote for this." My eyes widen as I try to get out of Hange's grip again.

"What!? I don't wanna do that!" I whine as I respond, hitting her hands and arms. "I don't even know what you did!"

"Oh… Hehehe… you may or may not be a child." She answered me with a nervous smile before realizing my hits on her. "Hmm? Was that you hitting? Hahaha, that's so cute."

"What! I'm a child?!" I yell unable to do anything in my current state. "How did you even manage that?!"

Hange completely ignored the question I asked her and continued to talk. "Anyway, we have no choice if we want to avoid Levi's scary rage and discipline." Hange and I shiver thinking of how Levi would act.

I thought about it for a second and just went with it knowing Hange was going to ignore my questions about the issue anyway. "Fine then, what are we gonna do?" I asked as i gave a sigh in annoyance.

Hange put me down and smiled brightly. "First, we need a different name for you to at least hide who you really are. Hmm?" She thinks and then has a 'AH HA' moment. "Benny!"

"Hell no!" I immediately yelled back in disapproval.

"Awe, why not?" She then asked in confusion, not seeing the issue with the name.

"You always have the worst names and you named a DEAD titan that. How about… Emin?" I suggested to her. "It's the name of a character in a book Armin read to me once and I think he told me that the work means trustworthy and confident in another language."

"Emin?" She thinks about the name a bit before snickering to herself. "Not a bad name kid, but what about your last name?" She asked me with a continued smile on her face.

"I'm an orphan, and since I look like a kid I could have the excuse of not remembering my last name." I told her with confident eyes and a strong tone even though my voice was higher pitch because of the sudden change of my age, it honestly felt like reverse puberty weirdly enough.

"Haha, that's actually really smart." She huffed a bit with a wide grin. "Then can you pretend that I'm like a sister to you?"

"Why the hell would I do that, especially after my explanation?" I glared at her with a bit of annoyance.

"Because I'm way older than and you need to be close to me so I can fix you, okay?" She gave me a glance before crossing her arms.

I thought before speaking once again as she looked at me with an actual good idea. "Fine, but done expect me to be too nice to you." I responded to Hange crossing my arms in the process.

Hange felt satisfaction and then looked at my loose clothes. "Oh right, I think we should fix your clothes." She walks over to where the lab equipment were and began to search for something in a deep bag on one of the tables. After a few minutes of her searching, she finally pulled out a small pair of scissors, some fabric and began to sew at an incredible speed and then told me to come to her.

"What did you do?" I asked her in curiosity. She then pulled me over and put clothes on me that surprisingly fit almost perfectly. Not only that, but it looked like my clothes in a smaller form.

"Whoa! It looks just like my clothes!" I look at my new clothes amazed as I hold the edges with an impressed look on my face about how they felt with how they looked.

"Don't think that every scientist does this Eren." Hange said fixing her glasses on her face. "AH! Shoot, I have to be at a meetinging in a while. This is unfortunate… Eren, we might have to find you someone to watch you."

"Like a babysitter? Really?!" I asked her in a tone were I thought the idea was stupid, I could take care of myself honestly, but it also seems risky.

Hange bent down to my level to talk as she was serious. "Yes, really and the one way of finding someone is one place we trust… First stop Survey Corps!" Hange then picks me up, putting me on her shoulders and runs to the Survey Corps headquarters.

"H-Hange-san wait!" I wale in a panic before grabbing Hange's hair and close my eyes as she ran quickly. "Why there of all places?"

"We need you to be with someone you know well like Mikasa." Hange answered me in panting breaths as she held the bottom of my legs.

I begin to feel a bit frustrated because of the person of choice. "No, I'm already tired of her watching me as is. Her watching me as a child is probably even worse." I spoke in a sour tone. "She's so annoying when it comes to it."

"What about Armin?" She then asked with a curious tone.

I open my eyes and look away from Hange as the woman slowed down a bit for me to talk. "Armin is my best friend, but I don't think I can possibly have him to take me in." I spoke to Hange seriously though she didn't know our full past.

"Why?" she said lifting me onto her shoulders.

"He can barely take care of himself and I just want him to be happier and I don't think I'll be helping him in this situation. So, it's better to not go with him." I told her in a low tone of voice.

Hange grins and giggles very slightly. "That leaves one more, though it's not the best idea." She then takes a cloth out of her pocket and puts it on my eyes as a blindfold and takes me off her shoulders, holding me in her arms before she opened a door to some place unknown. There was a lot of unfamiliar commotion around me as Hange walked around with me in her arms. Before I know it she sets me down on something warm and somewhere too odd to be an actual seat.

"What the hell is this, Hange." A very low, ruff yet familiar voice spoke allowed. I almost immediately recognized that voice anywhere because it was none other than Captain Levi's. I jump a bit and immediately try to take off the blindfold Hange put around my eyes, but I seemed to struggle with it because of my small hands and fingers. But after a few attempts the Captain himself helped take my makeshift blindfold off.

Hange seemed to give a giggle as she seemed to be enjoying the situation for me. "Don't worry Emin your in safe hands." The woman said while rubbing my head, ruffling my hair up a bit before leaving.

"So, your name is Emin?" Levi asked me as I nodded hesitantly. "Get off me." Once I hear his demanding voice that's when I get off him and sit on my knees with my face facing the floor. How I normally acted around Levi before this whole thing happened.

The action took Levi off guard and looked at me with a confused look. "You remind me of someone I know." He spoke out loud before he lifts my chin and stares at me, intently studying my face.

I began to feel nervous and blush a bit as the older male looked and studied my old yet new facial features. "R-Really? Who?"

"His name is Eren, he's a comrade of mine." As he continued to study me his eyes widen a bit realizing that Eren was nowhere to be found yet, I was right in front of him. "That reminds me, he's late coming back to headquarters." He stands up and walks over to Armin and Mikasa as I casually follow behind him. "Hey, have you two seen Eren yet?"

The two friends look at Levi almost surprised by the question. "Eren? No. Why the hell would you care." Mikasa grunted at the older male in front of her before she saw me. "Eren?"

I panic and shake my head "E-Eren? N-No, no my name is Emin!" I Panicked a bit, trying to plaster on a smile through my lie.

Mikasa was taken back by the mistake. "Oh sorry, you just look like my step brother Eren from when he was small." Mikasa didn't smile as she patted my head. "Anyway, I haven't seen him since this morning. He said he was going to see Hange for something important."

Levi put his hand up to his mouth as he thought to himself. Slowly his aura got really dark and scary as he looked over at the entrance of the Survey Corps headquarters. "Hange..." I hear Levi's deep voice rumbling and I quickly step back, however then Levi grabs the collar of my shirt and drags me out the door, heading for Hange's lab.

Right as we get to the science lab door, Levi knocks on it surprisingly calmly, which took me off guard a bit. Hange then opens the oak wood door with a smile before realizing who it was and quickly tries to close it. Unfortunately Levi caught the door with his hand and stopped it more with his boot as he gave a mollitious stare at his comrade. The act itself made the woman uneasy and she opened the door a bit before talking in a worrisome tone in her voice, along with her fidgeting with her jacket. "H-Hey Levi, what's wrong? A-Are you and Emin not being friendly?" The scientist let out a soft chuckle.

Levi gets irritated to where it was visible on his forehead from strain as he was glaring at her. "Tell me where Eren is." He kicks the door open all the way and grabs Hange's shirt almost ready to punch her and not hold back.

"L-L-Listen I haven't seen him! I-I swear!" Hange yelled holding her hands up as if giving up and surrendering. "H-He didn't stop buy like he was supposed to!"

As everything was happening so quickly I pull on Levi's pants a bit harshly as I speak up, still trying to keep my identity a secret. "Hey! Stop bullying Hange, you big, old jerk!"

Levi then looked at me with surprise as well as anger and picked me up and to study me again. All seemed to be going so well, at least that was until he noticed I was still wearing my key to the basement of my old home. It dangled and shined in the light as it was over my clothes and it took the captain a second to process what he was seeing before asking. "Eren? Is that you?"


	2. Chapter 2

xLevi's eyes seemed to widen as his mouth suddenly hung open with shock. He put me down, turning almost a complete one-eighty to face Hange, who seemed abnormally fidgety for someone who was trying to seem innocent. "Hange? Why is Eren a small child?" Levi's voice was low in tone as it sounded rough with a bit of annoyance and possibly blood.

Hange avoids eye contact as the captain glared at her. She rubbed the back of her head and started to speak with her voice sounding unsure. "W-Well you see, I was trying to make a focus serum for Eren. So, he could be more focused in his titan form hen he's on the battlefield... But, since it's a homemade serum and I may or may not have miss calculated the effects on a titan that's actually part human that can transform between the forms. Compared to a full-fledged titan." She chuckled nervously before closing her eyes, gulping and taking a step back.

Levi gritted his teeth a little, his jaw clenched tightly. With a swift movement of his leg, he kicked her in the gut with tremendous force. The impact made her stomach retract and fill her mouth with vial as she violently puked. Her eyes seemed to roll back as she passed out from pain and sudden exhaustion, most liking from the hurling.

Seeing Levi become so violent, a small child, increased the fear in the back of my head, making me unsure how to act. My body shivered every so slightly from the odd feeling that I wasn't used to. It made me scared the more I thought about it instead of ignoring, which would have probably been the better options. However, as I'm not paying attention, Levi picks me up and puts me over his shoulder with ease. "Eren."

"Y-Yes, sir?" I answered with a slight hesitation in my voice, though it was in a different pitch making it more obvious that I was a child. My answer showed that my loyalty for the captain still there even after being changed.

"We're going home," Levi told me wearing no expression on his face as he held onto me tight so I wouldn't fall. I was confused at first as I tilted my head at the other carrying me and was going to ask what he meant by home but, I heard him whisper something under his breath. I never thought he would ever say those words near or around me, but they were said and I heard them from being so close. "I'm sorry, Eren."

Levi started to carry me out as if this were normal. We left and started to walk towards the outer walls, but not outside of them. As we passed homes and small businesses on the way we came across a house near the underground. It was definitely different than the houses near or in the inner walls. It seemed to be hand done by someone who wanted something different and built it with pride. If my assumption going through my head was correct, then this might be Levi's home as we approached the house with confidence and no worry. I needed to know, so I used a bit of bravery and asked Levi what I was thinking, "Is this your home, Captain?"

He nods very slightly as he walked up to the large wooden door of the home. The older male pulled out a key from his coat pocket and unlocked the door, pushing the door open. We walk into a small, but warm living room with a fireplace filled with ash and soot. A couch sat peacefully in the middle of the room on top of a brown wool carpet. The walls seemed to be made out of a complicated mixture of brick and wood. "Yes, It's not much but, it's enough so you can live comfortably." I nod softly at the other not thinking much of it, like living with Levi was something normal to me. As I continued to think, my mind beginning to be filled with thoughts of living with Levi, my stomach let out a small growl that was surprisingly audible. I haven't had anything to eat since this morning and being in such a small body used so much energy I didn't even know I had. Levi must have heard as he looked at me with slightly wide eyes and sighed before he sat me down on a wooden chair by a table, looking like it was a part of the small dining room. "Stay there, I'll be right back with something for you to eat." He turned back around and started to a door in the same area and swung it open to reveal another room, probably the kitchen as it looked too big to be any sort of pantry.

"Yes, sir," I answered to the older male as I was sitting on my knees awaiting Levi's return. It was a bit uncomfortable sitting the way I was, but it was something Levi forced me to learn when I was around him, though I've never sat on my knees in a chair. After around half an hour, my legs started to hurt, but didn't move to fix it. Levi finally came back out holding a few dishes as he walked over. He gave me some bread, chicken soup, and water. It was so simple yet my mouth began to water with anticipation. I didn't even notice I had drooled down my chin until I looked over at Levi and he pointed to his own chin as to tell me about my drool. I wipe the drool away with my sleeve and smiled. I looked at Levi with that continued smile and a tad of gratitude. "Thank you for the food." I looked back at my food and began to eat smiling happily making a bit of a mess in the process.

"Ugh, this is why I hate kids." Levi scoffed as he leaned closer and closer to me before wiping off the food around my mouth with his handkerchief. It felt soft and smelt really nice as it brushed under my nose as it was cleaning my mouth. "You should eat slower Eren. You'll make less of a mess and its better for your heath." I nod, giving the captain a small pout as I notice that Levi hasn't eaten yet. I thought for a second before I rip my bread in half, handing it to the captain before speaking in a kind tone that sounded weird with how his voice is now.

"Here, sir." I shook the hand that held the bread in front of Levi, but all he did was stare at it. "Is something wrong?" I then asked, worried for the other.

"No, it's just that you're a kid now Eren. And a kid like you needs to grow strong again so you can come back to us without us having to worry about you." He said as he pushed the bread back to me before crossing his arms.

"Please eat sir." I pushed it back with persistence as I pouted. "I can't eat this all by myself you know."

"..." After a few moments of staring at each other, Levi sighed and took the bread into his mouth and starts to eat it. It made me happy seeing that he was eating because he rarely eats let alone around others.

After a bit of time, the next thing I know is that I'm having a hard time keeping myself awake. My head bobbing up and down as my eyelids flutter to stay up. Levi seemed to notice the tiredness and picks me up gently, carrying me to what I could assume is my new room. It felt like a dream, but everything was real. Levi said he hated kids because they're messy, annoying and other stuff, but he was really nice to me and he even tucked me into my new bed after helping me change into some comfortable clothes to sleep in.

I end up passing out in the bed with ease and comfort, without any issues. I did indeed feel like a child going to bed so soon and so quickly at that fact. The next thing I know is that its morning, the curtains were closed but still showed a bit of light. I slowly start to get up and look around and realize that Levi had stayed with me the whole night with my hand holding two of his fingers. He looked so calm and less angry when he's sleeping; in a way, it was nice seeing the other like that. It was still really early, so I decided to go back to sleep thinking of the calm Levi, but before I did the captain called my name in his sleep. It made me happy, truth be told, but it was a bit weird hearing that from him in such a calm tone. I ended up falling back asleep with a smile as I didn't move my hands away.

_-Dream-_

_"Eren? Would you like to leave the walls and go see the large water of salt?" Armin asked as he smiled brightly at me._

_"Of course I wi-!" I was about to finish my sentence as I get cut off min. I shoot my head in the direction of the voice that cut me off. It was familiar as my spine crawled with goosebumps of familiarity and slight satisfaction._

_"You can't leave. Not without me." All I saw was a silhouette of a man holding his hand out to me, it was warm and inviting. As soon as I was lifting up my hand to reach out and grab the unknown male's hand, Armin also sticks his hand out to me._

_"Are you coming Eren?" He asked with a continued smile across his pale skin._

_"I-" I tried to answer before the unknown male spoke, cutting me off again._

_"Don't go Eren. Stay here." Said the man with a similar smile._

_"Hold on, I-" I tried to talk, but it was no use._

_"If we go together we'll get the chance of seeing new things outside the walls that used to be known to everyone. Not just books!" Armin said reached his hand out more as he seemed to start to radiate a type of brightness. Almost like purity or innocence._

_"But if you go, you'll have a higher chance of being eaten bu a titan and making people around you sad." The unknown man made a point as he also seemed to be getting closer, stretching his arm out like Armin's._

_"But you're with your friends, even Mikasa said she would come too." He was getting closer._

_"You'll never see the people you became close to again if you go." Both of them were uncomfortably close to me as I began to have a dilemma in my head._

_I take a second to look at the familiar unknown man before forcing the feeling I was getting, away. I then look at Armin and quicky grab Armin's hand though it felt weird. "I'm sorry sir, but I have to go with my friends," I told the man. "They're all I have and they need me."_

_The figure seemed to sigh as he put his hands down and turns around. "I see. Well, if that's what you want." The male figure started to walk off keeping his back to me._

_-Dream End-_

"Eren... Eren Yeager..." Levi then pitched and held my nose to wake me up. "Wake up you lazy ass."

"AHH! Stop!" I try to pull away, but Levi was significantly stronger than me so I couldn't get out of his grasp.

"It's time for breakfast, idiot." He let go of my nose. "Get ready and head down, but don't be too long or all drag you out." And with that warning, he headed back downstairs with a huff escaping his lips.

"Yes, sir..." I said to him holding my nose in a bit of pain. I was pretty sure it was red. I then get up rubbing my nose a bit more before I rub the sleep out of my eyes. "That hurt." I walk around a bit and get my clothes. As I do, I look at myself in a mirror in my room. It's a full-body mirror, but my body barely seemed to fit half of it. I was extremely short and I kept looking at myself. I looked a lot like mom, the brown hair and facial structure especially. I touch my hair and my jaw to look at myself more before continuing to get ready for the day. "I really am a child now." After I finished getting dressed I look at myself one last time before Levi called me down again. "Coming!" I began to walk. "...!" A sharp and painful stinging hit my head with force, it was felt worse than the time I lost my arm and leg. The pain was almost unbelievable as I couldn't even make a noise. The pain continued a bit longer before my body became overwhelmingly exhausting and passed out from the constant pain and unbelievable pressure.

Levi heard the loud thump of my body from upstairs and run quickly up the stairs to my room. He sees me on the ground and quickly helps me, picking me up carefully. "Eren! Hey, what happened?!" He held me with worry as I didn't seem to wake up. "Eren!" Is all I remember before I awoke later that evening, I couldn't remember anything from this morning and looked around confused.

"Eren? Are you okay?" I heard a voice. Making my head turn in the direction of the voice.

"Who are you?" I asked with my eyes half opened, my eyes a bit blurry from waking up.

"It's me, Hange." She said poking my chest softly. "You gave us quite the scare."

"What do you mean? Where am I?" I asked her.

"You're in Levi's living room on the couch." She told me. "Levi was really weird, he came running to me after you fainted and I swear, I thought he was going to kill me there and then if I didn't help." Hange let out a nervous chuckle as she changed the wet, cold cloth on my forehead.

That's when I nodded then thought about where Levi was. I looked at Hange as I continued to lay on the couch before asking the important question. "Where's Wevi?"


	3. Chapter 3

it"Whoa, you do sound like a kid. Don't you shorty." Hange laughed as she lifted her arm up and ran her hand through my hair, ruffling it up and making my bed head a bit worse than it already was.

"Shut up!" I hissed back with just a tad of venom behind the words, giving a small glare, not liking the pitch of my voice at all. "Do you know where he is?" I asked Hange again with a slight grumble to get back on track about what the original question was.

"Upstairs. He's in his room sleeping after he nearly had a panic attack." Hange seemed like she was going to laugh. However, Levi suddenly hit Hange in the back of the head with the flat of his palm. "Hey! What was that for Captain?" She rubbed her head in pain, almost seeming to forget how hard Levi's violent tendencies feel when used.

"You're too loud so keep it down," Levi replied coldly with a small rasp in his voice. After speaking to the woman in pain he looked at me softly, more than what he was giving Hange for sure, and knelt before me then patted my head. His hand smoothing out the rough bed head that was created on my scalp. "I'm glad you're okay, Eren."

I blinked a few times before I just looked at Levi with surprise. "Wevi?" I grabbed his arm, pulling away a bit as I furrowed my eyebrows in worry and, honestly, fear. "Are 'you' okay?" I was thoroughly confused about why the Captain was suddenly so kind to me like this. I mean, I used to see small things that the Captain would do and it made me happy, but it was never directed to or at me.

The Captain looked at me closely as he seemed to be confused as well. "Yes, I'm fine Eren. Even if I wasn't okay with me, I would do something about it before anything." He stated with confidence and it made me relax just a bit but not very much. I know he doesn't tell the truth, just half-truths with half-lies.

I managed to work up some courage with what little confidence I had and gave him a small glare of disbelief. I moved his hand from my head with a gentle movement and slowly got up from the living room couch. It seemed like Hange or Levi was about to stop me, but I just walked straight to my new room closing the oak wood door behind me.

I stood still for a second or two before sighing deeply in thought. "Why does he lie like that?" I speak out loud before I moved and sat on my large bed. "He knows that I can tell when he's lying, even if it's small. He's an idiot." I mumble the last bit as I laid down on the fluffy sheets, letting the air of the new room stuff my nose. It made me start to think of why he lied to me. It wasn't something bad or over the top or anything, but it just made me think. After around ten minutes of thinking in the silent room, I decided to sneak out to see if I could talk to Armin or Mikasa about my current situation.

I grabbed random sheets and blankets from the room to make a makeshift rope down the side of the house. I made sure I have everything I need before starting down the rope. "Okay, I think that's everything. Let's go." I said to myself and climb out of the window carefully. My muscles ached a bit as I climbed down the fabrics from the second floor.

"Careful... AH!" I had tried to wrap my small hand around one of the fabrics and didn't grab enough of it and slipped. Falling halfway down the fabrics I landed on my back with a rough thud. "Ow, ow, ow! That hurt!" I wince and rub my lower back as my body squirmed, thinking I had broken my tailbone or lower back. "I-I gotta keep going." My head began to hurt again with the same piercing pain as I stood up, a bit wobbly. "Out of all the time in the world. It had to choose now brain?!" I held as my head spun with nauseous. "Gotta keep going."

I slowly started to walk away from the house as I dragged my feet against the gravel and dirt, still holding my head pulling my hair a bit to divert the pain. I stayed on a path as I walked for what seemed like forever and soon came to an alleyway that was a bit in town and walked through. I had managed to avoid other people as I hid in the alley. The dizziness and the lightheadedness I was experiencing were unbelievable with my head still in tremendous pain. "What's happening... To me?.." I sit on the dirt ground next to the dark brick wall as my vision then goes pitch black and my body feels heavy like a pile of bricks. I feel a bit at peace and I wish it would be like this forever. The ground almost felt like it wasn't there and it made me feel like I was just floating in the air, though I know I'm not floating or levitating in any shape or form.

I heard a few footsteps in the dark as they sounded like they stopped in front of me. "Found him." A man's deep voice cut through the black and picked me up before he threw me over his shoulder, which I remember being a bit rough.

_'Who is this man?'_ I ended up thinking to myself, not able to do anything but listen and feel what's happening. '_I don't recognize his voice.'_

"Sir, I have the boy with the titan abilities. Awaiting your orders." The man was speaking to someone else, but I couldn't figure out how he was able to do so or if there was another man I couldn't hear. "Understood." They spoke and I had no clue how the hell they were making communications.

The man put a thick cloth in my mouth to reduce the chances of me calling out for help as he tied my arms and legs together. My mind was racing with thoughts as he then put a bag over my head, not to take chances of knowing where I was going. I panic and not sure what to do, my body not listening to me as I just want to go back to the house. Back with Levi and even Hange. The major headache that was developing was keeping me at bay and just feel tired and useless. I then passed out with no memory of what happened after that.

* * *

Levi's P.O.V.

Eren was right, I wasn't okay. Not okay at all. I hurt my arm a bit running to Hange for help with the brat still in my hands. I fell a lot in the small panic I was in and only focused on getting the other to Hange. I'm pretty sure I at least sprained it if anything. I don't even know why I would do that for the brat.

"I don't get it. Why do I care for that brat so much?" I ask myself quietly as I sit on the couch Eren once was laying in. I cover my face with my hands, feeling a bit stressed.

Hange looked at me with a goofy yet irritating look as I heaved a sigh, not wanting to deal with the woman. "You care about him don't you?" She asked with a bit of fluctuation in her voice.

I glare at her finding this to be a stupid conversation to be having now. "Get the hell out of my house." I made sure to use a bit of venom in my words to make sure she doesn't talk about the topic she was trying to push.

The gesture seemed to work as Hange squeals in a bit of fear, quickly taking a step back then quickly apologized. "S-Sorry Captain!" She did a ninety-degree bow to me and seemed to freeze slightly.

I sigh again, just wanting the silence to be in the room right now. "Just leave," I told her as she stands straight and looks at me before saluting, her hand audibly hitting her brow.

"Y-Yes, Sir!" She quickly moved a complete one-eighty then leaves out the front door with shuffling feet, closing the door behind her.

After I assumed she was fifteen feet away from my house, I became more relaxed but frustrated. I kept thinking about how I became so attached to Eren and when it happened. The more I thought about it, I then remember the second time I ever met him. "Was it because of that?" I asked myself as I slowly recall the memory.

-Flashback-

"That key. The boy had it didn't he? What's it for?" One of the soldiers asked me as I held Eren's key in my hand. "I don't know, but maybe he does." I walked over to Eren's cell, grabbing the cell bars before showing the inmate his key. "Do you know what this key is for? If you do then tell-!"

"Please." Eren then cut me off, which surprised me a little as he continued to speak. "Please... Let me join the Survey Corps!" He begged, his blue-green eyes staring into my black ones. They were filled with determination and fearless ambition as his voice was serious about his request. "Because of the key, because of my family. I want to kill all the titans on this planet!"

The statement caught me off guard, but in truth it made me smirk and give a small scoff. "Then don't give up just yet... I'll see what I can do."

-Flashback End-

"I hope that's not how it started..." I say that as I soon heard a loud crashing sound from above, making me whip my head to the stairs heading up. "Eren?" I quickly head upstairs worried that the other had fallen and fainted again. I walked up to Eren's door and knocked on it. "Eren?" Ten seconds of silence pass and I knock again. Again no response. I then opened the door to find a large stone on the floor with glass and a piece of paper. The stone had crashed through the window and made a mess, making me irritated from the sight.

I glare at the stone before I walked to the piece of paper that came with it. My heart started to pick up a bit as I recognize the feeling of panic. I read what was on the paper, clenching my teeth.

-Note-

_Levi Ackerman, Captain of the Survey Corps,_

_We are the Secret Underground an organization that is hired to kidnap, assassinate, and/or protect depending on our clients. We have your soldier with the titan abilities and is to be locked up for the rest of his life. He will not be killed or used by the military no longer. If you wish to see beforehand, meet us at the breached Wall Maria at dawn tomorrow._

_ -Secret Underground_

-End of Note-

I felt my heart sink reading the small note, I even felt a bit sick. I knew of the organization that took Eren, but I only knew because of one person with connections. "Eren." I curl my hands into fists as I hit the floorboards harshly, making a small dent in the wood. The wind whistled thought the crashed window as I look outside of it with the darkest glare and swore under my breath. "Eren... I will find you and bring you back!" I rip up the letter and throw it on the ground before heading out.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry everyone, I try really hard to make Levi's personality be like in the anime and manga AND have him like Eren. Also, I'm sorry it's short.**


	4. Chapter 4

Eren's P.O.V.

I slowly wake up, wondering how I got to where I was, but it was no use as everything around me was black and felt stuffy. I become confused and try to move around, but it was no used as my arms and legs were restrained and restricted my movements. After everything, I even try to speak, but to no avail as there was a cloth in my mouth to prevent me from doing so. I began to panic a bit slowly remembering what happened before I ended up in this situation. '_W-Where the heck am I?'_ I thought to myself, struggling, failing to call for help.

"Stop moving monster." A man then kicked me hard in the gut, making me cough with the cloth in my mouth and squirm in pain. "If you keep it up, I do have permission to kill you." The man spoke as he put something cold and hard on my neck with a bit of pressure to where I could feel my blood slowly drip down my neck then I realize something that I didn't think of before. My skin was damaged and I can feel my blood running on my skin... Yet I didn't transform.

'_W-What?! Why didn't__ I turn into a titan?!'_ I asked myself as a series of footsteps was heard in a slight frantic movement before a woman began to speak. "Hello, Eren Jaeger, of the Survey Corps. I am Major Colin Fay Hudson. I'm an agent for the Secret Underground and we need you since Annie Leonhardt, Reiner Braun, Bertolt Hoover, and Ymir are no longer with us." I hear small footsteps come closer to me and takes my chin and pulls me close to her person. This random person takes off my blindfold and I can finally see properly before my eyes focused on the woman. The woman had dark brown hair that was put into long braids, she wore black glasses that framed her sharp-looking eyes that cased a blue and green hue. She was wearing a dark blueish-green cloak with a symbol I have never seen before over a folded up white dress shirt and combat pants and boots, along with what looked like maneuver gear around her waist.

"You're probably wondering why you're not turning into a titan right now, am I right?" She asked as she gave a smile. All I do is glare at her in response not wanting to admit that I was indeed wondering why. "Don't worry too much baby cheeks, I know why." Just as I thought she was somewhat normal her face began to look like she was apart of an insane asylum. "I would tell you babyface, but I would love to meet your wonderful Captain and say a welcoming hello." As soon as she finished speaking to me, someone called out to her to give a small report.

"Major Hudson," A man spoke out loudly, sounding a bit stiff. "There's a group of individuals in maneuver gear are killing our security groups outside. Awaiting orders." My eyes widen hearing the news and my heart started to feel a bit weird, but it made me happy and filled me with a bit of hope.

"He's here already? Whoa! I can't wait to meet him." Colin began to laugh and smile as she clapped her hands together with anticipation. "Eren? Would you kindly stay here until I come back." She put the blindfold back on my eyes not giving me time to respond before she already started walked away. However, before she left she seemed to have stopped and asked a soldier nearby with a serious tone to do something. "Keep a close eye on him and don't hurt him just yet." She ordered the solider as the male lookout yelled out as he understood.

"Yes, Major." They sounded like they saluted before a single pair of footsteps left the area where I was left.

* * *

Levi's P.O.V.

-Before the Attack on the Underground-

I ran to the Survey Corps Head Quarters to tell some of them about Eren's situation with Hange and the fact that Eren was kidnapped. Once I had arrived, I was greeted to Mikasa glaring at me with her arms crossed over her chest sitting in a chair for what seemed like forever. It took her a bit, but she stood up quickly and walked to me, feet stomping into the floor.

"What the hell did you do?" She hissed at me with a harsh tone. "What the hell did you do with Eren?!" She then grabbed my collar, pulling me closer to her as she gave me a deathly look. "Where is he, damn it?! What happened?!"

"If you would let me go, I would tell you and not just you, all of you." I turned my gaze from Mikasa to the others. She hesitated a bit before she let me go and took a step back. "Anyways..." I look around and spot Hange trying to escape the room and hide. "Hange, stop hiding and start explaining what you did to Eren please." Hange seemed to gulp as she came out of hiding, chuckling softly to herself in a nervous action.

"Y-Yes Captain." She came out and took a breath before she explained what happened with Eren. Starting with how he was helping her with her experiments and then once she was done giving unnecessary details, she added one thing more. "So in that process, I may have also found a side effect while testing it on one of our own comrades. It turns out that only humans with titan abilities can become young again, but not just younger, but like a child or toddler."

"That's unbelievable," Armin said as he seemed laser-focused on Hange. "How did you manage something like that?"

"But that's not all. I may have also found out that the people that have had the serum are slowly losing their memories. It begins with a large pain in the head to the point of passing out. After every three or so headaches, they lose more than one year's worth of memory. So, they must be monitored closely."

It took a bit to process what Hange had just told everyone, as it was news for me as well. I snapped my look at Hange along with everyone else in surprise from the new information. "No. Th-This isn't real right?" Mikasa asked as she seemed to almost be in tears. Then I started to think to myself, trying not to show how worried I was as I placed my hand on my chin, looking down at the wooden floor.

'_I only remember him having one so far. I hope he hasn't had any more than that.'_ I sigh gently and put my fingers on the bridge of my nose, closing my eyes. I then pull my hand away and look at all of Eren's worried friends and family. It took me a second to think before making my decision of who to come with. "Mikasa, Armin, and Hange. You're coming with me... Now." I started to walk out the door and in the process, making sure everyone's with me.

"Wh-Where are we going, Captain?" Asked Armin in a small stutter. "Did something happen?"

"To where Eren is." I continued walking in the direction of the place that was holding Eren. It was honestly making me nervous with what time we had, but I had to make due and tell them about everything later. "And to put it bluntly. Yes, something did happen. But now's not the time for it. I'll explain everything later." I reassured them both with a monotone voice, hoping just telling them would be enough.

"And where exactly is that Captain?" Hange asked as she caught up to me, walking by my side.

"The Underground. They have him locked up and want him there for the rest of his life." I told them of the truth with minimal details, then in the corner of my eye, I see Mikasa hold the tip of her scarf and began to worry for her brother.

"Mikasa, I know you don't like me very much, but no matter what I will get Eren back, I can promise that at least," I told her with confidence. After I spoke I remembered what Hange had said earlier. '_One year... I've barely been with him for that long.'_ I stop in my tracks making Hange stop suddenly as well.

"What's wrong Captain?" Armin asked with a bit concern as he caught up with all of us.

"Hange?" I looked at Hange as I spoke in a bit of a dark tone, waiting for the woman in front of me to answer.

"Yes, sir?" She blinked a few times before she answered with a tad curiosity, but also nervous.

"You're working on an elixir to reverse the effects on Eren, right?" The voice in the back of my head had to ask the woman to make sure that she was, indeed, working on some sort of cure for the now young Eren.

"U-Um, yes sir. I am, but there's a slight problem." Hange took a step back as she responded to me nervously and in a worried tone.

"And what is the problem, Hange?" I looked at her dead in the eyes as I crossed my arms, making my aura unintentionally intimidating as I spoke to her.

"We don't have sofvwotar." She responded as she put her hand on her mouth, but the last two words were hard to hear as they sounded muffled and not like real words.

"Speak up Hange, I couldn't understand you," I told her before she hesitantly put her hand down from her mouth, visibly gulping.

"I said..." Hange took a deep breath, almost with slight fear in the inhale. "We don't have saltwater... Sir." As she answered my question clearly, my eyes widen slightly hearing them words.

"Can't we just put salt into the water?" I asked, making it sound like this is normal.

"Sadly no, Captain. We ran out of salt and multiple other things after wall Maria was kicked down around a year ago. We've been trying to get some imported from the other walls and small shops, but it's no use. Even the imperials cant help." She said with a small sigh as I could feel my mind start to panic a little, but I didn't show it to not worry the others.

I put my hand on my chin as I begin to think of how and where to get saltwater for the elixir, but I had to think of the present right now before anything else. Eren needs us right now, I couldn't sit around thinking of what I can do to help when he's going to be in prison for the rest of his life.

-Present at the Underground Entrance-

I turn to my team and before looking forward at all the guards at the gate. I use a stern tone as I pull out my swords, keeping them drawn as I get into a position to start sprinting. "Mikasa. Armin. Hange..." I hear the footsteps of the other shift, similar to mine as I assumed their understanding of what I'm going to do. "Let's get Eren back," I ordered them and started to sprint, killing guards left and right. The others followed behind as screams of the guards echo in the air. One after another, we kept fighting until we were close to killing them all.

'_Wait for me Eren, I'm almost there.'_ I thought to myself as my feet felt like air, running faster than I ever thought I could.


End file.
